Cowlicks and Morning Rituals
by Arones
Summary: No. 3 in the "Truth or Dare?" series:  She told him to find her and then she disappeared, was she trying to tick him off?


_A/N: Since all you were amazing today and I have surpassed the amount of readers I have ever had. I decided to reward you with the next in the "Truth or Dare?" series. So here you go...No 3 in the series. Enjoy and please review._

He spent hours wandering all over the Sanctuary looking for her. "'Come find me tonight', she says. Well I can't bloody come find you if you're nowhere in sight." He grumbled to himself. He'd gone through her office at least three of four times, the north tower twice, the kitchens, the labs, the infirmary, the media room and all the hallways and staircases in between. She was nowhere to be found. Considerably frustrated he returned to his own room, giving up on finding her at all.

Stripping down to his boxers, he glanced at the clock before pulling the sheets back. "Two thirty, really?" He'd been looking for her for nearly two hours and hadn't even had a clue as to where she had gone. Crawling onto the cool sheets he flicked off the bedside light and turned roughly on his back. Leaving him in this state for such a long time and then disappearing when she had told him to find her it was reprehensible. Having a sudden idea, he reached to the ground grabbing his pants and hooked his fingers in his pocket pulling out his phone. Shooting her text he'd see if she'd listen. It stated: _It's my turn, you picked dare…I dare you to come to my room tonight and let me have my way with you. _He didn't wait for a response before turning on his side and falling into slumber.

Helen had to wait to see him, there was some emergency in Buenos Aires that need her immediate attention. It was well into the early morning when she finally sulked into his room, knowing he would be miffed with her late arrival, but what was a girl to do? Quickly she stripped down to nothing and crawled under the covers. She nestled into his side and pressed her freezing cold toes into his thigh. Will murmured in his sleep and rubbed his face into her hair, draped an arm over her waist and tugged her in closer to his warmth. The only sign that he knew she was there was that he rubbed his thigh over her toes warming the frozen flesh.

Will woke with the sun and was not expecting the sleeping form next to him. She looked utterly peaceful in sleep, a vision he rarely, if ever, saw. Her body was tangled around his and he had to be careful when he moved for fear that she would wake. He moved only enough to lean back and get a fuller view of her face, she was usually awake by this time of day he was sure, but something in the lines on her face echoed exhaustion.

The bed bounced and shift under his movements as he untangled her legs and arms from his body. She still didn't stir, that was odd, he was sure she would be one to easily wake at the slightest movement. Biting his lip in contemplation he ran a finger over her sleep warm cheek. He brushed her hair away from her face and spread it out onto the pillow: he loved women with long locks. He hovered his lips over her neck he began his method of attack. Her skin was so soft; he could so easily lose himself in it.

When his mouth became level with her breasts he drew a soft nipple between his teeth. Will tugged at her until her skin pulled tight and her nipple hardened. Then he licked his tongue hard against her until it was no longer raised: following the same process before until once again her skin was taut. Helen drew in a sharp and long breath and Will pulled back immediately fearing he had woken her. But when only her back stretched and her hand came up to her cheek resting between the pillow and her face, he sighed in relief and bent down to minister to her other breast.

There was a long and low groan coming from her throat when he released her flesh with a pop and moved down to her naval. He dipped his tongue into it before nipping his way further down her creamy, creamy flesh. He planted his face in the curls between her legs, breathing in deeply her scent filling him. Running hands up from her knees to the apex of her thighs and back down he gently pushed her legs apart resting her legs on his shoulders and keeping her feet planted on the mattress at the same time.

He took her clit between his teeth and lips and began to work her relentlessly knowing that she would wake eventually he wanted her to be at the height of it all when she did. Her breathing and heart rate were increasing; he could feel it in the fingers he rested on her abdomen to keep her still. Her throat was constantly mewling and her legs shivering with pleasure by the time he raised himself up pulling her legs with him and pressed into her body.

Helen's eyes flew open as she felt her body being pounded into heavily and hard. The mounting pressure in her stomach was beyond any control she could ever give it and her body was sweat ridden. She saw the man grinning at her widely as he thrust hard again moving her entire body up the bed. A burst of air came out of her lungs when she reached up instinctively to hold his body closely to hers. Two more sharp movements from him and she was done for, her entire body clenched tightly and she squeezed him a loud groan emitting from between her lips.

He slowed his movements letting her come down from her high before he walked his fingers over her chest and stomach to her clit. Taking it between his two fingers he squeezed and rubbed his thumb harshly over the sensitive nub. She tried to breath but at the same time noise tried to erupt from her and the sound came out torn. It was then that Will twisted his fingers sharply to one side and sped up his rhythm building her sudden up once again. He pulled and twisted the opposite direction in a counter pattern to exactly what his body was doing.

She felt the release again before he did but he followed soon after. She was breathing heavily and his face was planted against her sweaty and very heated skin while he tried to catch his own breath. "Good morning, William." She drew in a deep gasp and pressed a hand over his hair smoothing down the cowlicks that came out in his sleep. "Truth or dare? Although, may I suggest truth, I'm not sure I'd be up for another round dare."

He grinned and moved to kiss her neck lovingly, "That good, eh?"

"Oh most excellent." Her heart rate was finally calming to where she was no longer hearing the harsh beats in her ears, but her nerves were still on alert.

"Long night?"

"Very long night." By now the sun was streaming through his blinds that he had inadvertently left open the night before. He slid off her and she wished he hadn't the move took the warmth of his body with him and it was a chilly morning. Pulling the covers up she snuggled back into his body as best she could under as many layers of sheets as possible. "I don't want to get up."

"You, Helen Magnus, don't want to get up and go to work? Are you sick, what's wrong?" She chuckled into his chest as an answer to his questions. "Want to take that weekend in Capri?"

"Mmmm, hell yes." He rubbed her back gently and enjoyed feeling her pressed against him, moments like these were rare, he knew and he would savor it for as long as she allowed.

"You gonna ask your question? I figured since you didn't give me an option for dare you would just ask." He couldn't look at her face in the way she was plastered against him, but he could feel her lips turn up at his comment.

She covered his nipple with her mouth, pulling back gently letting her teeth scrape against him. "What happened to Abby?" She'd wanted to ask that question for days now as she's seen little of the woman and heard even less from him. Her lips traveled to his other nipple and she mimicked the process.

"Yeah, um, I'll take care of that." She stopped instantly and jerked her head back so she could look at him.

"You're still seeing her?"

"Um…kinda?"

"William." He expected her to turn away from him, to leave the warmth of the bed and to leave him but she only pressed her mouth soundly against his. "It's not good to string a girl along, might anger her."

"I know." Deciding to change the subject he tossed the question back at her, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, this morning will only be truths." Again she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her hands around his back.

"How many times have you woken in the manner that you did this morning?"

"Cheeky. Only once before and I do believe it was the morning that I conceived Ashley."

"Um…Magnus?" His voice was suddenly very worried and she tried to comfort him with soothing hands on his skin.

"We're fine Will, I promise."

"Ok, just…making sure, I didn't even think to ask."

She trailed a finger over his chest and looked up at him, "I have to get going soon."

"Two more questions, then we can get ready."

"Alright, but you're not going to like my next question."

"Oh?"

"Ever been with a man?" She felt him visible tense, but the reaction was less severe than she had first thought, perhaps her warning had helped.

"No, can't say I have. Why?"

"Is that you're question?"

"No."

"Well then, no reason."

"There is always a reason with you Magnus. You don't ask a question without having a reason." But he acquiesced and turned to his question. "Favorite position?"

"I have many; I'll show you one when I get back from South America."

"South America?"

"Yeah, Buenos Aires. I'll only be gone a few days. I'll tell you the rest at staff meeting." He cut anything else she was going to say off with his mouth against hers. He rolled her body on top of him and ran his fingers over her sides sending shivers along her spine. "William, I have to get ready." He only ignored her and wrapped his legs around hers pinning her body to him. Her hair fell to frame his face and she moved her hands to hold his head as she kissed him senseless. "Really Will?" Her voice was only slightly exasperated because she couldn't prevent the smile from forming when she felt him harden against her. "It's about priorities."

"Yup, I think I finally figured them out." He grasped her breast and flipped them over, cradling his body into hers. She started to giggle and squirm under him when he blew a raspberry into her belly. She was laughing so hard she was having difficulty catching her breath, especially when his fingers slipped into her and curled delicately.

She flipped them back over; careful to not back the same mistake he had the previous night and rested her hips along his stomach grinding into him. Will bucked his hips up forcing her body to fall forward onto him. She caught herself on his chest, planting both hands against him to push herself back up. She slid back against him letting his erection press against her butt, secretly testing waters. He thrust again, not a bad reaction. She leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer where she knew he kept a decent stock of condoms. Pulling one out, she kept her balance with a hand on his chest while ripping the wrapping open with her teeth.

Scooting further down his body she unraveled it over him. He watched curiously and set his hands behind his head while she worked. Skittering back up to her previous position she held him tightly under her, guiding his entrance into her bottom. Will suddenly jerked forward and held her hips tightly. He should have expected this, maybe. She moved until her butt cheeks met his thighs and then slowly back up again. Her rhythm was slow at first, allowing them both to get used to the sensation, but she was impatient and she had work to get to. So rather than wait for his slowed brain to catch up, Helen began to slide her fingers in and out of her, circling her clit with her own thumb.

Will finally caught up and began to move his body in time with hers and removed her hand in favor or his. She bounced on top of him as their thrusts met each other and the sudden pressure it caused on her clit every time she landed heavily on him. Her breath was coming out rapidly, and the lovely feeling between her legs was building, but she could still get there faster. Throwing a hand up to her chest she pinched hard and pulled on her own nipple, leaning down and doing the same to him.

He groaned; he wasn't going to last long. She was so tight and so hot that it was difficult for him to even keep up with her movements. Helen breathed in deep, the air catching multiple times as the pleasure took her over the edge. Her voice rang out in the morning air and her head fell forward. Her muscles were clenching at nothing, but he continued to move up into her until he felt his own release take over, starting deep in his spine and bursting up along the nerves.

She pulled off him immediately and began to gather her clothes while trying to catch her breath, knowing that if she stayed close to him there was no way she would be leaving any time soon. After dressing quickly she leaned over his still prone form and took his lips, shunning away his hands when he tried to cup her head and side. "Two days and I'll be back," she whispered to him before standing and leaving.


End file.
